Be afraid, be veeeeeeeeeeeeery afraid
by Pirate Captain Kimi the Great
Summary: This is just a random bit of insanity that I made one day late at night. It is stupid...be afraid, be very afraid!


Even though I am in Slytherin, it is necessary that I make friends outside of my house, lest I become extinct. So, on that fateful day, I was walking down the hall with one of my bestest friends in the entire world, a Ravenclaw by the name of Becky Quiddle. We were both on our way to the Quidditch field, for we had a game today, against each other as a matter of fact. We were both beaters and we were carrying around those cool little beater sticks. Now before I go on, let me explain Becky Quiddle. Becky is a TOTALLY unpredictable person. She is very wild and fun and crazy. She has a personality kinda like mine. She was my reason for actually becoming insane. And if I hadn't have gone insane, I would have gone crazy. I owe my life to her (well maybe I'll just give her the pleasure of being my friend). Well, as I was saying, we were walking down the hall with our little beater stick thingies. She had on Quidditch Robes of Dark Blue and Bronze, and I had Dark Green and Silver. We looked pretty intimidating with our dark colors and big bad beater bat thingy bobs. Becky, being the unpredictable person that she is, stopped walking in the middle of the hall and beat me on the head. I was dazed for a few seconds and then I recovered and hit her back. This went on for some time. After about 10 minutes of that, we remembered we had a Quidditch match that day, so we ran to the field. We were in for a big surprise. Some idiot had painted the field hot pink. "Oh my eyes!" Becky yelled, sinking to the ground. As I looked around, I spotted other unnatural things. The Hufflepuffs were beating up the Gryffindors while the Slyhterins and Ravenclaws were having Tea. "I have an idea!" Becky exclaimed. She whispered it into my ear. "You can't mean?" I asked excitedly, "that the plan we're gonna do is the one we've ALWAYS wanted to do?" "Yup," Becky said. "PLAN RUFUS!" we both yelled. Then we each ran our separate ways to get the supplies we needed for the plan.  
  
After about an hour, we both returned. "Got the rooms to lock them up in?" Becky asked. "Only if you have the condiments." I replied. Becky smiled and pulled out various tubs of mustard, ketchup, and mayonnaise. I smiled the same evil grin as she did and pulled out various boxes which would have to serve as rooms cause the people at the funny farm quit leasing rooms to me. "SLYTHERINS AND RAVENCLAWS!" I called out when we had made sure all of or supplies were there. "If you want to have a revolution and over throw our tyrants then join forces with my comrade and I as we defeat this terrible ogre that is trying to destroy us! Join us now, or you will have long suffering and you will not be free!" Everyone just stared at me blankly. Becky cleared her throat and said, "She says, Slytherins and Ravenclaws, help her overthrow the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, or else you will get no more free tea and you will be devoured by tiny, crunchy goldfish." At that moment, all the Slytherins and Ravenclaws banded together as a Slythinclaw and over threw the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. Becky and I stood watching, proud of our cronies, as they tied up the enemy. Suddenly we spotted 5 familiar faces that were tied together with a purple shiny jump rope and were about to be dipped in the mustard vat. "STOP!" we yelled. The five were none other than Fred and George Weasley, Ron Weasley, Oliver Wood, and Seamus Finnegan. "Let them go!" Becky commanded. The Slyhterin and Ravenclaw who had them tied, let them go. They tried to get away, but they didn't. Becky had grabbed Oliver and was hugging him so tight, his face turned purple, and I was huggeling Ron, but he was huggeling right back, so it was all good. We managed to stop Seamus, Fred, and George before they got away. Pretty soon, Becky and I started a nation of our own. We were both made the queens and Oliver and Ron were our little love slaves. Fred, George, and Seamus became the people we kept around cause they blow things up. It was a perfect world.  
  
I felt a sharp pain in my leg. I looked up to see Draco Malfoy, the seeker on my house team standing over Becky and I, who were knocked out cold on the floor. "Get up Kimi," he said. "We have a match to win." Becky and I got up and followed Draco to the field. "Did you remember any of that?" I asked her. "Yeah," she said. "It seemed so real. Too bad it was only a dream huh?" We were interrupted by yells from Draco. "OH MY GOD!" he yelled. "Some idiot painted the field hot pink!"  
  
THE END! 


End file.
